Diamond Tiara Likes Dating Sims
by H-bomber
Summary: Diamond Tiara has always loved Dating Sims, but after playing one into the early morning, she discovers the innate ability to see choices. With this amazing ability, will Diamond Tiara be able to find her true love? Or will she just end up on a "bad ending"? Inspired by Yukito's "Diamond Tiara Likes Anime".


Diamond Tiara Likes Dating Sims by Mattricole

* * *

Diamond Tiara Likes Dating Sims

It was a beautiful spring morning on Goloposistic Island. The wind blew across the land, carrying the salty smell of the sea with it. I looked across the pier at the rising sun, casting a majestic glow on the sea's surface. Here, I wait for my love, Kirino Akasaki.

"Diamond-Kuuuun!" I hear an angelic voice call my name from behind, her tender hooves clicking across the wooden planks. I turn to my love, with a tender smile.

"Kirino-chan, you made it!" I said happily as she came to a stop before me, a gentle smile adorning her face. She was a cute, yellow mare with a pink mane, stylized in a bun, with white freckles adorning her cheeks.

"Of course, I'd never miss a d-date with you Diamond-kun," she replied as she kicked at the ground, her cute freckles unable to cover the blush that currently adorned her face.

Let's hurry up and eat already, I'm starving!

Never huh? Tch, creepy.

I'm glad, to go a day without seeing you would break my heart.

I glanced at the choices laid before me. It was clear the first two would lead me down the bad ending, while the last would lead me to the good ending. I hovered my mouse over the third choice-

RRRRIIIIIING

"Gah!" I couldn't help but yelp as my alarm clock rang loudly. I looked over at my alarm clock, a simple alarm clock decorated with diamonds, nothing special, and saw it was seven o' clock. I groaned to myself as I rubbed my eyes, and turned back to my game.

"Diamond-kuuuun!" Kirino whined, "that's not nice! I-I'm not creepy!" wait, what!? "A-am I?" she asked, tears threatening to spill, what happened!? I checked my log, and found I accidentally clicked on choice number two.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" I growled in frustration. Now I have to go back to my last save point, which was an hour ago! Stupid alarm clock. I groan to myself and shut the game and my computer off, and trudge out of my room. I knew I should have saved earlier, why didn't I save earlier!? I'm gonna make one of the maids work overtime for this! I groaned as my stomach began to growl, I really should get something to eat. I scratched my head in thought, and felt my mane, which felt all tangled from not being brushed since yesterday.

Let's see, do I want to go downstairs into the kitchen, or use the bathroom?

Go downstairs, I'm hungry!

Use the bathroom, my hair is a mess!

...What the!? I close my eyes and shake my head, why is there text in front of me!? After opening my eyes the text are still there! It's like I'm still playing a dating sim! Am I dreaming? Am I hallucinating? Am I going crazy!? If this is like a dating sim, maybe it'll go away if I select a choice? Taking a couple of deep breaths, I close my mind, and think of which route I want to take.

On one hoof, I could go downstairs and eat and talk with daddy, but then I'd have to go all the way back upstairs to use the bathroom, on the other hoof, I could just use the bathroom now, but that would take away time to talk to daddy, since he leaves for work in a few minutes.

Go downstairs, I'm hungry!

I chose to go downstairs to eat, and spend some time with daddy. We hardly see each other anymore, since he's always so busy. I go down the stairs, and enter the kitchen. It was like any other kitchen, nothing special. We had three refrigerators, each having a different use, a kitchen sink, a wall dedicated to cupboards for storing plates, another wall with cupboards for my personal diamond encrusted plates, and a flat screen eighty inch HD television set. Nothing really extraordinary.

"Good morning Diamond," Daddy says as he takes a drink from his cup of coffee, sipping slowly so he doesn't burn his tongue.

Good morning Daddy

Mhm

*hugs* I love you Daddy!

ANOTHER CHOICE!? I had to bite my tongue just to not yelp in surprise. What the hay is going on!? Damn it, I need to think quick before Daddy questions my lack of an answer! Think Diamond, think!

*hugs* I love you Daddy!

I chose the last choice, and hugged Daddy tighter than ever before.

"I love you Daddy," I told him as I nuzzled his neck, and felt a strange wetness stain my cheek...wait, what?

"Oh Diamond!" Daddy squeals as he hugs me back, nearly breaking my back in the process, "oh I love you too my little Diamond," he starts choking up, tears freely falling as he nuzzles me cheek affectionately.

"Daddy, yo-you're hurting me," I managed to squeak out.

"Oh, sorry," Daddy said as he let me go, "I-I guess I was just overcome there for a second," he said with a sniffle, rubbing a tear out of his eye, "I'm going to go to work now, the companies not gonna run itself you know," he said with a smile and leaned down and kissed my cheek, "goodbye my little Diamond," he said affectionately, leaving the kitchen and out the front door.

I sighed to myself, do I really come off that apathetic? It's like he could hardly believe I said that. What, does he think I hate him or something? Stupid Daddy. Whatever, I'll just eat some-

I'll just have some cereal

Have the maid come in and make me an omelet

OH COME ON!

* * *

Today is not a good day. First of all there's a bunch of text appearing before me every time I have to make a choice, and I didn't get any sleep cause I got too lost in that new dating sim. And today's a school day to boot, so in all honesty I'm just a bit snappy today.

"Hey DT, you alright?" Silver Spoon asked me AGAIN! Ever since we met up and began walking to school she's been asking the same thing over and over again. I already told her I'm fine, but if she won't listen! I swear I'm gonna-

I'm fine Silver Spoon

Oh will you shut up already!?

You look great! Are those new glasses you're wearing?

OH COME O-wait, new glasses? I glance over at Silver Spoon, and as a matter of fact, those do look like new glasses. I mean, they look the same, but well, newer. I smiled as I knew what choice I wanted to pick.

You look great! Are those new glasses you're wearing

"You know Silver Spoon, something's different about you," I pointed out, getting an odd look from her.

"Th-there is," she said with a smile, I guess they are new glasses.

"Yeah, you look even more amazing than ever!" I nearly shouted, drawing the attention of other ponies in the vicinity, causing her to blush.

"Oh, thanks, you really think so DT?" she gushed, clearly liking the attention I was giving her.

"Yeah, and are those new glasses? Cause they look fabulous on you," I told her, causing her to squeal.

"Yes, they are!" she clapped her hooves together giddily, "I'm so glad you noticed! Thank's DT!" she cheerily walked beside me, dropping her annoying questioning for now. Maybe these choices aren't so bad after all?


End file.
